


take me to the waterfall when it's over

by vitrine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, One Shot, Tumblr request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:33:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitrine/pseuds/vitrine
Summary: “The tides are heavy this season,” she says. “You might drown.”





	

 

**1**

His mother doesn’t understand why he’s sick so often. Why his clothes lie in a damp heap in the hamper, and sand clings to the roots of his hair. She can’t differentiate between the smell of the ocean breeze and his own natural scent.

 

“Yugyeom-ah.” She brings him a tray with a cup of hot tea and a bowl of rice porridge. Yugyeom doesn’t look up when she enters his bedroom. Instead he continues to lay in bed with his body facing the opened window. The wind blowing and people gossiping on the streets below filter in through the room. 

 

She wants to trust him.

 

“You don’t go to the beach late at night, do you?” She places the tray on the nightstand and sits on the edge of his bed. Yugyeom closes his eyes and sighs when she touches his cheek. It’s clammy and she can feel the tiny grains of sand that he wasn’t able to wash off.

 

“I leave before dark,” he answers, nuzzling her hand. She decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. She doesn’t mention how she knows he sneaks out until almost dawn doing something that makes him go back every night afterwards. 

 

She smooths his hair back and tells him to be careful. “The tides are heavy this season,” she says. “You might drown.” 

  
  


**2**

They have a secret spot that they meet at every night on the beach. It’s a small enclosed area that no one visits, especially late at night. Yugyeom waits patiently, eyes scanning the gray waves until his eyes catch on a figure emerging from the seafoam. To any other person, they might think Jinyoung was a spotted seal, and then question why it was so close to this part of the coast. 

 

Jinyoung is not a typical seal. When he slides onto the shore, he emerges from wet, dark skin to reveal a human body and eyes blinking up at the stars in familiarity. He is not a stranger to the human world. He’s used to walking on legs even though he complains to Yugyeom that having a tail and being able to swim properly is better. When Jinyoung speaks, sings, it doesn’t make Yugyeom want to drown himself but makes him want to devour Jinyoung instead. Maybe that’s just Yugyeom  being weird and greedy again. 

 

Jinyoung folds the seal skin neatly next to Yugyeom, and smiles when Yugyeom hands over a blanket to keep himself warm. “You’re too sweet to me,” he says, and Yugyeom doesn’t think he’s blushing. 

  
  


**3**

Jinyoung is older than Yugyeom in both human and selkie years. He’s wiser and therefore he knows he should stop this, should have stopped it months ago, but Jinyoung is territorial, possessive, and wants to keep Yugyeom in any form he can. 

 

He can’t give a good reason as to why he keeps coming back. It’s been so long since Yugyeom saved him from the sharp fishing nets. Jinyoung didn’t have to repay him. Their first encounter could have been their last. 

 

Maybe this is love, or a delusion, Jinyoung isn’t sure. He stares at Yugyeom’s hand until he reaches out to hold it. Their fingers stay lock together until finally, Yugyeom’s fingers become pink and irritated and they have to pull away. 

 

There’s something heavy sitting on Jinyoung’s chest. Maybe it’s pain, or a delusion, he isn’t sure.

  
  


**4**

Jinyoung’s skin is poisonous. A light touch can cause redness and irritation, but anything longer can result in burns and the skin peeling. There’s still some slight scars present on Yugyeom’s arms from when he was reckless and had to hold Jinyoung. (Jinyoung was sad and Yugyeom will do anything to make him happy again.) 

 

They didn’t need to touch each other. Just their presence was okay, though lately they learn that as long as they didn’t touch each other for too long, Yugyeom will be okay. 

 

(Jinyoung never wants to intentionally hurt Yugyeom.) 

 

It takes Jinyoung off guard when Yugyeom asks, “Can I kiss you?” 

 

Yugyeom has not kissed many people in his life, except for a younger friend he likes to sometimes gang up on and tease. His cheeks were so chubby, how could anyone resist them? Then there was a time back in high school, but Yugyeom only kissed the girl because he was bored. 

 

He’s never had a strong need to kiss anyone like he does now. And Jinyoung can say  _ no, it’s dangerous. No, you’re weird. No, I don’t want to hurt you.  _ But the thought of feeling closer to Yugyeom clouds his head. The fact Yugyeom wants to kiss him makes him dizzy and “it’ll only be a second.”

 

Yugyeom is his. Jinyoung can kiss what is his.

 

“Kiss me.”

  
Yugyeom leaves a centimeter of space between their hips, and for the first time Jinyoung finds it hard to breathe the surface air. He stops breathing altogether when Yugyeom kisses him--

 

\--it lasts longer than a second--

 

\--and then his lips are replaced with regret when Yugyeom pulls away. Yugyeom is  smiling, even as his lips turns an angry red and his cheeks pale.   
  
Jinyoung feels sick and not happy. “Why would you do that?” he cries.

  
“I think you’re worth it,” Yugyeom answers, because, “I think I really love you” is too shy to come out.  

  
  


**5**

It’s something Jinyoung has never brought up despite the length of time him and Yugyeom have known each other. Maybe because it’s something not new, has always been there, but both are reluctant to talk about it.

 

Jinyoung just can’t stay on land because of his own free will. No, something other than Yugyeom has to bind him to the ground. 

 

Jinyoung glances at the neat pile of his selkie skin, still sitting so close to Yugyeom.

 

“If you took my skin, I’d stay. Here. With you.”

 

The legend is not a secret, and Yugyeom knows how easy it is. He’s young and selfish and all he has to do, to make Jinyoung stay on land with him forever, is to take and hide away his skin. It’s so easy. 

 

He picks up the skin, a slight sting to his fingertips, and glances back at Jinyoung.

  
  


**6**

(Yugyeom never wants to intentionally hurt Jinyoung.)


End file.
